


Medicine For Migraines

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Gavin Reed, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I know another way to treat migraines.”“You do?”Instead of replying, Nines nodded and leant forward.





	Medicine For Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I have a literal headache writing this so apologies if it's utter shite xD This was a prompt by theshipden on Tumblr (I can't link you coz I'm on mobile, sorry hun).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Fuck me,” Gavin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. His laptop is balanced precariously on his lap, open on a half-finished report that Fowler has demanded they complete before the end of the week.

Nines had noticed a slow decrease of speed in the man's typing, starting almost an hour ago and reducing to this. Gavin hasn’t typed a single word in the past ten minutes. Instead, he's stared blankly at the computer screen with a deep frown.

“Darling?” the interruption of Nines' voice seems to grab Gavin’s attention, “Are you okay?”

Gavin scoffs but smiles, albeit clearly forced. “I’m alright.”

Nines doesn’t believe that for a second, of course. Rising from his seat on the floor – where he'd been entertaining their young kitten – he takes two short strides and sinks into the space of the couch besides his husband. “What’s wrong?”

“I said I'm fine, Nines.”

The android is accustomed to his human's strange dislike of others caring for him, as well as his hatred of showing any signs of weakness. He’d liked to have thought that Gavin would loosen up more around him, especially since they’ve been married for almost a year, but unfortunately it seems that old habits die hard. Besides, Nines doesn’t particularly mind because it was odd traits like these that he’d found so captivating about Gavin to begin with.

Resting a hand on the man's slumped shoulder, rubbing form circles into the tension found there, he sighed. “Gav, you and I both know that you're not fine. I want to help.”

At that, Gavin threw him a disbelieving look. “You can't fuckin' help me get rid of this damn migraine so just-" running out of things to say, Gavin waved his hand in front of them and shrugged.

So it was another migraine? Nines was disappointed that he hadn’t recognised the signs from last time this had happened. Gavin often dealt with painful migraines that would usually last up to three days. When that happened, he'd become a reserved, grouchy person – even more so than normal.

“Perhaps I could still try to help?”

“Nines, please. Just fuck off, you can’t help. Okay?”

Not taking the insult to heart, Nines smiled at Gavin. He moved his hand to rest along the back of the man's neck, just below his head, thumb and index finger on opposing sides. Gently, he pinched the base of Gavin's head and moved in small circles.

A low, pleased moan came from the man. Nines smirked as he registered that Gavin’s stress levels had dropped over 20%.

“Fuck,” Gavin said as he rolled his head back into Nines' fingers and sighed. “That feels so good.”

“I’m glad.”

Nines continued his motions for a few minutes, until Gavin blinked his eyes open and offered him an apologetic look. “I guess you can help, sometimes.” He laughed after, unable to stay serious for too long. Nines was alright with that though; Gavin had still apologised in his own way.

“I know another way to treat migraines.” he hinted, hand sliding round to cup the side of Gavin's neck. He revealed at how his husband still shuddered whenever Nines would touch his neck like that.

“You do?”

Instead of replying, Nines nodded and leant forward. He pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead lightly, eyes closed as he relished in the quiet moment between them. Gavin automatically leaned into his touch, contented sigh leaving him.

When they separated, Gavin was looking at him with a glint of mischief. Before Nines could question him, he spoke. “I think you missed.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Nines said, “Oh, did I?”

Gavin smirked. “Yeah.”

“Care to correct me?”

“Gladly,” Gavin's voice came out as a whisper against Nines' cheek. And then, slowly but surely, warms lips are on his. Nines smiles into the kiss, free hand coming to join the other around Gavin’s neck and stroking his thumbs over the stubble that’s crept it’s way down from his jaw. Gavin makes a muffled sound of content, lips moving in sync with his own as a tongue darts out to lick at his lower lip. Parting his lips, Nines allows Gavin’s tongue to slip in and dance with his. They don’t deepen it further, more than pleased to just share this moment together.

By the time Gavin pulls away from him to catch his breath, his face is flushed a light pink and – most importantly – his earlier frown has vanished.

Nines leaves Gavin with a last, soft peck. “Did that help?”

Gavin hummed, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. “It might have, just a little.”

Nines chuckled, “Maybe another dose will do the trick?” and he tips his face down to brush his nose against Gavin's. Gavin smirks, slamming the lid of his laptop down and pushing it off his lap as he navigates his way closer to Nines.

With his arms wrapped loosely over his shoulders, Gavin matches his smile. “Maybe it will. Guess we'll find out.” And then lips are on his again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving all these prompts so much, thank you!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
